


We Suck Young Blood

by blue_veins



Series: Young Blood au [1]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Alex, you know in the vampire sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben decides he is ready for Alex to feed from him for the first time.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: Young Blood au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	We Suck Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> Another self indulgent au in the rpf tag?? from me?? shocking I know. Look, I just love vampires okay, and then Felineladyy tricked me into thinking about Alex with fangs and well, the rest is history. This may or may not become a series, who knows. Not like I don't have enough WIPs for these two.  
> Title is from a Radiohead song.

"I want you to bite me." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, hint of a smile pulling at his lips, "Are you sure? So soon after you learned what I am?" 

"Y-yes." Ben licked his lips, "I really am." 

A blush was already rising in Ben's cheeks and it did nothing to dissuade Alex's hunger. He had wanted to feed from Ben for a  _ long _ time, but denied himself that pleasure until Ben was ready. Alex wanted it to be enjoyable for the both of them.

Alex had to ask. One more time, just to be sure. He cared too much about Ben to do otherwise."You know what you're offering me? What you are potentially offering yourself?" 

Ben bit his lip for a moment before nodding, eyes dipping to Alex's lips before shifting back to his eyes. "Yes."

That was enough for Alex. Ben was blushing so prettily - such a lovely shade of red - there was no way he could resist backing Ben up until the back of his knees hit the chair, and he tumbled backwards. Alex didn't hesitate a beat before climbing into Ben's lap.

Alex brought his face close to Ben's as he started to unbutton his shirt, foreheads almost touching, "Now the question is, where shall the first bite be?" Ben shivered, eyes fluttering, as his hands tightened at Alex's waist. "We could always go with a classic and go for the neck," Alex tilted his head and licked a stripe just under Ben's jaw, along his jugular. Alex could feel Ben’s pulse pounding under his tongue as he gasped in surprise, and it took all of Alex’s willpower to not give in, and bite him then and there.

Alex ran his hand down Ben’s shoulder and arm to grasp his hand gently, he brought it to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss to the veins running along his inner wrist. “The wrist is also a good place to start, but,” Alex licked along Ben’s wrist, over his palm, ending with his fingertips, “I don’t think it’s quite fitting for this.” He released Ben’s hand, which went back to its customary position at Alex’s hip.

Ben was watching his every movement, eyes blown wide, mouth parted; his soft panting was like music to Alex’s ears. He ran his hand down Ben's neck and chest, bringing his face back to Ben's to murmur against his lips, "Or we could go with the messy but delicious route, and go with the chest." He leaned down to lick another stripe over Ben's heart. The resulting moan, and thrust of Ben's hips was utterly delectable.

"Or, if we’re feeling adventurous, we could do one of my favorites, but one I have rarely indulged in." Alex undid Ben's trousers, slipped off his lap taking them with him. He settled between Ben’s legs and trailed his hand up Ben's thigh, pushing up his pants, acutely aware of how hard Ben was. He looked up at Ben through his lashes. "The thigh is a real treat: the pulse is strong, and the blood  _ always _ runs hot."

“Jesus  _ christ _ , please, Alex. Just -” Ben didn’t get to finish his sentence, words choked off when Alex licked at his inner thigh, hands tightening on the arms of the chair hard enough that Alex thought he heard them creak. Alex wrapped one hand around the knee he was currently facing while the other hand traveled over Ben’s stomach (detouring briefly to ghost over Ben’s dick, just to watch it twitch) to grasp at his other thigh, keeping his legs open. 

“Can’t have you moving on me, now can we? We’re playing with sharp objects, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Alex flashed his teeth, fangs fully extended, as he watched Ben fight every fiber in his being not to lean down and kiss Alex, not wanting to disturb what was already happening. Alex was tempted to tell him what a good boy he was, but mixing their kinks would have to wait for another time. Alex wanted the first bite to be about that, and that alone. 

Alex turned serious again for a moment, wanting to check in with Ben one more time, “Ready?”

Ben smiled, lifting his hand from its grip at the armrest to briefly cup Alex’s cheek, his reply soft, but no less intent for it. “Yes.”

“ _ Good _ .” Alex kissed Ben’s palm before leaning down to scrape his teeth along his thigh, not only to find the best spot, but knowing Ben would relish the feeling. By the desperate sounds he was making, and the strength Alex had to use to keep his legs still, only confirmed that thought. 

Alex stopped when he found what he was looking for, the femoral artery. Dramatic yes, but he also wasn’t kidding himself when he had wanted this for a  _ long _ time. He was  _ hungry _ , and he wanted a satisfying meal, one he could really sink his teeth into. Besides, he knew Ben would appreciate both of those aspects, possibly even the pun. 

He tightened his grip on both of Ben’s legs and bit down, rich coppery blood flooding his mouth as Ben came, moaning his name in ecstasy. The only reason Alex wasn’t making similar noises was because his mouth was full, and it was everything he had hoped it would be. Not only was Ben positively delicious, but the rush of endorphins, and adrenaline in his blood hit Alex like a freight train.

As hungry as Alex was, he was sure not to take too much, but he also lapped at the wound, not wanting to leave anything behind. It wouldn’t bleed for long, and Alex would be sure to clean it properly shortly. Currently he was being hauled back into Ben’s lap (Alex was honestly surprised he had that much strength in him) so Ben could kiss his own blood off of Alex’s lips. That want was much hotter than Alex expected. He’d never been with anyone who desired a taste so strongly. So, Alex gave Ben what he wanted and deepened the kiss, leaving his fangs extended, knowing Ben would appreciate the sharpness they added to the kiss.

Ben got his hands on Alex, untucking his shirt and unbuttoning his trousers, all without breaking the kiss. It was honestly rather impressive. Alex was curious as to what Ben had in mind when he swiped his hand through his own come to wrap around Alex’s cock. 

_ Christ alive _ , Alex adored Ben’s problem solving skills when there was no lube within easy reach. Though to be completely fair, it wasn’t like Alex wasn’t already leaking through his pants by this point anyway. But still, that was hot as hell, and had Alex moaning into Ben’s hungry kisses. 

It didn’t take long with Ben’s hand wrapped around him, kissing him senseless - not to mention the heady feeling of Ben’s blood coursing through him - for Alex to tumble over the edge, coming between them. 

Alex eventually broke the kiss, Ben following after just a little, making Alex smile. “I take it you enjoyed that?” 

Ben was breathless, and his eyes were still hungry, “You fucking well know I did.”

Alex nuzzled Ben’s nose, as he played with the shorthairs at the back of his neck. “ _ Good _ . Now, let’s get you cleaned up, and we can talk about what’s next.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “What’s next? You mean, no resting in the afterglow?”

Alex hummed, “Not while you’re still bleeding, love. And yes, we have many options, for example, we could continue like this for quite some time, or if you decide after learning a bit more… well, there is always the option of Changing for yourself.”

Ben bit his lower lip, a smile teasing the edges “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then. No resting in the afterglow.”

Alex laughed as he backed off Ben’s lap to help him to the shower to get cleaned up. It may have taken a little longer to get to talking due to a few… detours, but Alex was terribly pleased all around, and was very glad Ben was ready for them to move to the next stage in their relationship. 


End file.
